dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Momoa
Jason Momoa portrayed Arthur Curry/Aquaman in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League and Aquaman. Significant roles *Jason Ioane in Baywatch: Hawaii (1999-2001) *Jason Ioane in Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding (2003) *Kala in Tempted (2003) *Navarro in Johnson Family Vacation *Frankie Seau in North Shore (2004-2005) *Ronon Dex in Stargate Atlantis (2005-2009) *Roman in The Game (2009) *Conan in Conan the Barbarian (2011) *Khal Drogo in Game of Thrones (2011-2012) *Keegan in Bullet to the Head (2013) *Phillip Kopus in The Red Road (2014-) *Robert Wolf in Road to Paloma (2014) *Conner in Wolves (2014) *Iam in Debug (2014) Quotes *"I think it would be really, really fun to play a superhero. You know? I’ve always talked about, like, what’s your favorite. I mean I love Lobo so… but ah… You know. It would be awesome. I don’t know how they do it but… Yea, absolutely I think it would…I just don’t really see myself as a superhero. Yeah, no I mean, they’re kind of written a little different. I don’t know. I just… you know. I’m not wearing a lot of the…I don’t see myself in tights a lot. And ah…I’m more of a, I don’t know, an anti-hero if you will. In life. So, not the smiling, parading to saving the world kind of guy. Yeah, the Hulk would have been fun!" *"Well, I'm really excited for Batman v Superman to come out in 2016, I’ll tell you that much. I’m really excited to see what is happening in that world." *"Aquaman will be a bad-ass, otherwise, they wouldn't cast me for the role." *"Things are gonna be a little different.When I first went in to meet Zack, his idea is pretty amazing. When I went in, he told me, my jaw kind of dropped. My jaw doesn't normally drop. What he has planned for the DC world, and definitely for Aquaman, is something that, I think I was brought on for a cerrtain reason and they got some really cool plans for him and I'm excited for everyone to see it. Also other thing that Zack thought of, there's not a lot of brown superheroes. I'm half Polynesian. What that's gonna represent to every islander, to every brown kid that's out there. It's really cool what they're doing with that. That's an honor to represent that." *"Well, I don't think he's gonna be blonde or white. Really can't tell ya since I haven't shot it yet. Hope to not dissapoint. As you can see, I'm a little different. Hope you watch it with an open heart. It's an honor to play this. I went to school for marine biology. Like I said, being Hawaiian, Kanaloa and Maui, those are our superheroes. They are our gods. Aside from the superhero thing, it's an honor just to be representing. Those are our gods." *"It’s awesome as an actor to know what your future is going to be because I have children and I’ve busted my ass to put food on the table. It’s awesome knowing that I’m going to be in ''Justice League because my son is the biggest Batman fan and my daughter loves Wonder Woman. It’ll be cool for them to see me in something because they’re not going to be watching Game of Thrones or Red Road any time soon, but now they can see Daddy kicking ass in IMAX." *"''I’ve had to bust ass to be in this industry. A lot of things are very black and white. Aquaman is especially cool because being a Kanaka Maoli—being Hawaiian—our Gods are Kanaloa and Maui, and the Earth is 71 percent water, so I get to represent that. And I’m someone who gets to represent all the islanders, not some blond-haired superhero. It’s cool that there’s a brown-skinned superhero." *"It’s a trip. I spent 15 years trying to dig myself out of the ''Baywatch hole, and now I’m Aquaman. Life is very good." *"''That was a shocker for sure. It was supposed to be a surprise in 2016, so it definitely helps our show. I’ve been holding that secret for a long time. Zack Snyder called me up and said, “I’m posting this picture now.” He’s just a genius and I love him to death. He sent it over and we’re in the middle of the editing suite for the thing I’m doing right now, and we all freaked out, man. It was so amazing to see it come out." *"No, we haven’t done too much on the action yet. You know, ''Justice League is still quite a ways away. But I’m looking forward to it. Henry’s a sweetheart, Ben is a badass, so I’m really looking forward to when we all shoot Justice League." *"''Well, it’s Batman and Superman, it’s not my movie. It’s the first time in history to have them both on the screen together, and I’m just excited to see those two up there." *"Well, you know, I think that’s left for the genius of Snyder to kind of reveal that. There’s definitely a plan in this whole universe that he’s designing, and it’s amazing to be a part of it. I think everything that you see that is building, there’s a purpose behind the whole plan. So I wouldn’t want to take anything away from Zack, because he loves revealing all those things. And… you never know, man." *"Oh, absolutely. The whole mythology of Aquaman is pretty amazing. There’s so many things to tell, and there’s a whole backstory that’s just amazing. There’s a lot of surprises coming. I think, yeah, he’s been cast aside. But, um laughs times are going to change now, buddy. ''Conan was really hard, because you have 15 different types of fans and so many things to respect and honor. To do it right it’s got to be bloody-bloody-bloody-bloody-bloody, and not a lot of people go see that anymore. It’s not the ’80s anymore. It’s a really hard format. We busted ass, but there were a lot of cooks in the kitchen on that one. What’s great about this is Zack, man. We don’t want to just reinvent it, but he’s a got a whole idea of what Aquaman should be and I’m really honored to be playing it. I’m excited for the world to see it." *"''I would love to. What’s great about it is we shoot six episodes in less than two months; it can totally fit in there. I would love to do two more seasons. Kopus is an amazing character to play. I’m going to direct my own stuff, work on ''Red Road, and obviously, I’m excited about kicking some ass on the DC Films. It’s fun to be able to dress up and go play a superhero. It’s a pretty choice job. And to be able to honor my native culture is another badass thing. I’m definitely living the dream right now." *"''I'm in for the long haul. It's an honor. Zack had me at hello, literally when he told me what he wanted to do with the character and what he wanted to do with the world. There's no script written yet for certain things, but I listen to his ideas; I trust him." *"I'm known for playing rough characters and they're not really allowed to see those things, so it's going to be exciting for my kids to see poppa play with Batman and Wonder Woman and Superman and so on." *"'' Justice League is quite a ways off. We don't have scripts and stuff like that. I'll bring my professionalism there. I'll bring my sense of humor. Hopefully people will like that. If they don't I'll modify it." *"''Michael Wilkinson, the head costume designer, he created all of that. I basically just showed up and he made it happen. And It's all Zack, through his genius mind. I'm going to be in one of the biggest movies in history in a minute, playing a superhero. And I have kids so that's cool. My kids can finally see something that I'm in." *"It has to be realistic and there's a lot of stuff in the comics that won't work on the screen." *"I've been hanging out with Geoff Johns and he's a beast. He reinvented the character with ''The New 52. Like it or not, I'm the new fricking Aquaman buddy." *"''I can't see me busting out a bunch of jokes. I mean, I don't think it'll be like that." *"I don't think Aquaman's going to be raping and pillaging any villages." *"You know, it's cute and funny, I mean people make fun of him and there's a bunch of jokes about him. But I'm like 'Well... just wait. Let's just wait a little bit. And then we can make jokes..." *"Well, there might be some bit of orange and green. A bit of respect to prior work, but I think he is meaner now and upset – look at what has been done to our oceans. That’s his world that has been polluted." *"So, there’s not really a lot of spoilers I can give away. But the research I’ve done on the New 52 stuff with Geoff Johns, and just researching who he is, he’s amazing. He’s got a lot of powers. He’s extremely tough. He’s super strong. But I’m excited about... there’s a big beautiful map laid out and I wish I could carry it with me. It’ll come out soon enough and you’ll see just how big it’s going to be." *"There's been some things here and there, but I'm stoked. There's a lot of support from fans. There's a big beautiful world. There's a lot -- a lot -- of stuff. I feel really privileged to know that there's a lot of big, beautiful stuff that's going to happen. I'm excited too, for people to see the final product. And now it's our turn -- it's Justice League time! I've been waiting for four years that I've known about it that I've had to keep my mouth shut. I'm super pumped to shoot it! Some people liked it, some people didn't, it is what it is. I don't get it, but I don't really listen to what anyone says...You can't win 'em all. And I had a ball. I loved it." *"A big part of it was me telling them what potential I saw in this character. As we all know, Aquaman is somewhat the butt of the joke in the superhero world. There’s something cool about that. I love the idea of being the underdog, coming in with a take on this underdog character and completely blow people’s expectations away. Like, ’Oh, you thought he was going to be a wimpy character? No no no.’ It’s going to be so cool." *"There’s ''Justice League that happens before it, so I have to be respectful to that But in a lot of ways… it’s a continuation but there are origin elements as well — and that’s the story that I’m excited to tell." *"''Dude, there was a lot of things that went through my head when he said Aquaman. There were a lot of things that went through my mind. I was thinking like, 'Lobo.' I'm gonna play some kind of bad guy. I'm like, 'Who am I gonna play?' And year, he said Aquaman. I was just like, 'Come again? Pardon me?' And then he explained why. I was like, 'Whoa, buddy. I got your back'." *"I read the script and let me just put it this way, I’ve never seen a movie that’s anything like this. It’s going to be a world that you’ve never seen before, which is really cool. We went to space, we traveled all over different worlds, but we never went underwater. So it’s just a really cool spin on what’s below and it uses a lot of great movies that I already love — whether that be ''Raiders of the Lost Ark to Star Wars to Lord of the Rings to Romancing the Stone. It has a lot of really cool adventure, it’s funny and heroic, and there’s a lot of different characters and a lot of different worlds that we get to go to. So I’ve never really seen anything like it." *"Zack Snyder is a huge fan of Game of Thrones and I met him in the training stunt facility that I train at and I guess he really liked me because he later called me into his office and we talked about playing Aquaman. He had a really cool vision for what he wanted to do and how he wanted me to look. It’s kind of Zack’s baby...but the cool thing with Aquaman is how it taps into the native culture and that’s something that we’re only taught a little about, so there’s a lot of interesting things. I really think it’s the right time. It’s really cool. Zack is one of those perspectives on it and DC is really getting behind it. It was a ballsy step. They did it, and I’m extremely happy with the world they’ve created. It’s an honor to be part of this.''" Trivia *Momoa's stepdaughter is fellow DCEU actress Zoë Kravitz. Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice cast Category:Aquaman (film) cast Category:Justice League (film) cast